


Pumping More Than Just Iron

by MeeMeeHeart777



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 01:55:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7462026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeeMeeHeart777/pseuds/MeeMeeHeart777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place after her good epilogue. When Alyssa goes back to doing what she's doing, someone comes in and gives her the best exercise ever! One-shot. Alyssa/Jim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pumping More Than Just Iron

**November 7, 1998**

It seemed to be any unusual day at her new house in Orlando, Florida. 

After looking at the newspaper, Alyssa went to the weight set and started lifting weights. She was dressed in a black sportswear top and sportswear bottom. 

Her body is so fit and amazing. She had amazing 34D breasts, smooth legs, a killer 39 inch ass, and a presence that can make guys have erections almost immediately. 

The doorbell ringed and she stopped so she can get up and open the door. It was Jim. He was dressed in his basketball uniform and tight short shorts.

"Come in. You look stunning." 

He walked in and sat down on the couch. Nodding, she goes back to lifting weights, lifting her arms up and down repeatedly.

"Hey, you look very sexy." He said, getting up and walking up to her. He watched her as she lift weights. He couldn't handle the truth that Jim become so sexually attracted to Alyssa. 

He reached his hand and fondle her breasts. She stopped what she's doing and looked at him. This was turning her on and she wanted sexual relief. It have been a while now. 

"So...you like what you see...?" Alyssa spoke softly, seducing Jim with her smooth-like words. 

"Ooooh....I like it..." Jim replied. It was turning him on as well. His erection inside his shorts rose like a boxer from a hard fight. "That's right...let him free..."

Alyssa walked up to him and as she pulled down his shorts, she witnessed his thick, long 11-inch cock. 

"Ohhhh..." She had moaned as her lips started juicing the fine rim on his cock and stuffed it inside her mouth. Slowly back and forth, she hung on to his slobbered cock and shifting her head like a plunger. 

"Oh, shit....ahhhhhh..." Jim estatically moaned out of control at the sensation his cock was feeling inside of Alyssa's gorgeous lips.

"MMMMMMMMmmmmmmMMMMMMMM..." Alyssa muffled as the saliva was making his penis look wetter than a baseball bat in the rain. Alyssa soon started to sweat at the sexual perspiration and how Jim was about to lose it. She then broke out of that blowjob. It was so fun...just like deepthroating a sausage on a bet. 

"Come on, let me see your ass..." Jim said to her. 

To his enjoyment...she pulled her sportswear bottom and top off. Then Alyssa bent down sexually and showed Jim her perfect round ass. It had 39 sized hips. Her tight pink cunt was very satisfying to him as well. He soon sat on the bench where she was lifting those 100-ton weights. 

"You wanna jump on me..." Jim spoke in a erotic fashion. His voice made her hormones shot up. 

"Please..." Alyssa said to him as Jim slowly took his cock and Alyssa slowly sat on his already throbbing cock and jolting up and down like a basketball was being pumped to life. Jim hung on to her hips, as he started to enjoy the ride. 

"Ohhhhh, Alyssa..." He moaned, enduring the madness. His hard cock was pumping Alyssa's ass in excitement as Alyssa loved to enjoy his cock stuffed inside her pussy back and forth like a jackhammer.

"Oh, Jim...faster! Faster....OHHHHHHHHH!" Alyssa shouted and moaned as Jim had increased his speed like a workout tape in fast forward. Alyssa's hot sweat dripped on Jim like a faucet. She was really enjoying her hot workout. 

As the more pumps that Alyssa's bubblicious ass was taking from Jim's cock...she felt the sexual workout take an incredible on toll...and then, something inside Jim felt like he was shaking like a earthquake. This was gonna be the big one...

"I'M GONNA CUM! I'M GONNA CUM! OHHHHHHHHH!"

"DO IT! JUST DO IT! AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

That comment made her cum longer. And with both of their screams made Jim's cum shot inside of Alyssa like a geyser several times. As Alyssa slid out of Jim's cock, his cum still shot out like a geyser and landed on her face and hair. Her face was now covered in Jim's cum. She really loved being sticky in someone else's cum. She even got to chance to taste his cum. It tasted like chocolate to her. 

At the end of her "work-out" session, she cleaned herself up and kissed him. 

"That was incredible! You wanna do this again someday?" Alyssa asked him as she put her clothes back on. 

"Sure. I think I might have lost some pounds doing fun stuff like this!" Jim spoke smiling because of their hot and heavy workout session. He pulled his shorts up and he left the house. 

She sighed, having relief in herself.

It really makes a whole lot sense that they were pumping a lot more than just iron...

 


End file.
